


Fire

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Wally is a Kid, everybody's fine, halbarry are wally's dads, light danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Wally is on a field trip when the Flash shows up to save his class. Pops is never gonna believe this. Originally posted on wattpad on 3/25/2016





	Fire

It started out great. Flash was taking a guided children's tour through the forest north of Central City.

He'd had a lot of free time of late and got bored. Don't ask.

The group wasn't limited to children, however. There were reporters with them as well as the teacher and quite a few parents. Of course, they had no idea that the Flash was, in fact, one of the parents as well.

Even better, when Barry had told the teacher that he couldn't make it, Hal had volunteered to chaperone Wally for him. It may have raised some eyebrows but it sure made Barry's situation easier.

Flash was leading the group through the forest and pointing out all of the sweet different types of trees. GBS was recording the whole thing. Flash had to walk backwards, but it didn't bother him because he could point out flowers more easily this way.

"Now remember, kids," Flash said as the group approached one of Barry's favourite places in the forest. "There might be poison ivy coming up soon so I need you to promise not to touch anything with three leaves. Got it?"

"We promise!" The kids all nodded their heads eagerly, Wally hardest of all. Hal looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Alright. Let's go!" But as they entered that section of the Kipling State Park, Barry realized that something was horribly wrong.

One of the moms screamed, sending everyone into a panic. "Fire!"

Sure enough, there was a humongous forest fire consuming much of the clearing and an unknown amount beyond that. Barry bit his lip.

Flash struggled to regain the attention of his little group, GL ready to back him up if need be. Thankfully, he got the kids and parents to focus.

"Calm down, guys! I'm going to check how big the fire is. I'll be right back. Stay here!" Barry ran off and came back less than two seconds later. "Okay. Small fire. Everyone stay calm and stand back while I bring it down a notch."

Off in a flash, the Scarlet Speedster was creating his trademark oxygen-stealing funnel faster than the closest parent could say "suffering succotash!" Around and around Barry went, circumambulating the forest fire until it went out completely. He stumbled back to the group, completely out of air and calories. Hal immediately handed him what was supposed to be Hal's lunch. Barry barely had the energy to shoot his best friend a smile.

Everyone was clapping. Wally was jumping up and down screaming his head off about how he really needed an autograph. Hal just sat back and grinned wider than his face would allow.

Barry smiled. "Everyone okay?" They all nodded. "Okay. Who wants to see the rest of the forest?"

By the time they got home, Barry was beat. Never before had he attempted to go that long on only fifteen sandwiches. He flopped on the couch and nearly fell asleep. Of course, Hal chose that moment to come back in with Wally.

The kid spent the next ten minutes describing the field trip in its entirety. Barry smiled and nodded, and eventually Hal took Wally up to his room.

"I know how cool it was, Wally, but your dad is really tired right now."

Barry smiled and closed his eyes. Hal was the best with kids.

Without warning, Barry's body was suddenly covered with someone else's. Barry opened his eyes to a grin from his favorite Lantern and a long kiss. Hal explained himself after a few minutes.

"Nothing gets me hotter than quick thinking and saving kids."


End file.
